$\left(-3x - 7\right)\left(-9x - 1\right) = \ ?$
Solution: $= -3x \cdot \left(-9x - 1\right) - 7 \cdot \left(-9x - 1\right)$ $= \left( -3x \cdot -9x \right) + \left( -3x \cdot -1 \right) + \left( -7 \cdot -9x \right) + \left( -7 \cdot -1 \right)$ $= 27x^2 + \left( -3x \cdot -1 \right) + \left( -7 \cdot -9x \right) + \left( -7 \cdot -1 \right)$ $= 27x^2 + \left( 3x + 63x \right) + \left( -7 \cdot -1 \right)$ $= 27x^2 + 66x + \left( -7 \cdot -1 \right)$ $= 27x^2 + 66x + 7$